Sylvia Ausra
Sylvia is a Celestial Spirit Wizard in the Guild Djinn's Grin. Her Guild mark can be found on her left hand. She is currently a B-Rank Wizard. Appearance Sylvia has shaggy, unkempt chestnut hair and brown eyes. She has a lithe frame and stands at 5’4”- 5’5” with a olive complexion. She’s decently fit for her stature, but not muscular. Typically dresses well on all occasions. Personality Sylvia is a gentle and demure person. She’s mistaken for being taciturn, often, but it’s not that she dislikes to talk to others-- it’s the opposite. She enjoys speaking to people at length, whether it’s about what she does or what the other person likes, but people who take the time to converse with her are few. Beyond that, Sylvia has difficulty with keeping up with conversations with large groups of people. In her desire to understand others, she's accommodating, to say in the least. In that sense, she is a bit of a willful wallflower. Furthermore, Sylvia has a very strong moral compass and is a giving person at heart. Her preference lies in diplomacy, first and foremost when dealing with trouble-- making her into a deliberate pacifist until pushed to an ignorable degree. When something that goes against her nature takes place, she disregards the status quo and acts on what needs to be done with unspoken strength-- she doesn’t mind what this does to her reputation. Albeit, because of that reason, she’s okay with being alone, but ends up often lonely. For that reason, she particularly treasures her Celestial Spirits as they heed her beyond a contractual standpoint; to her, they are beloved companions and friends that she would do anything for. Typically, she spends her time in the Guild Hall tending to other people. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic As a Celestial Spirit Wizard, Sylvia primarily relies on the aid of Celestial Spirits to heed her requests. At present, the following keys are in her care: *Gate of the (Divine) Balance, Libra *Gate of the Eagle, Aquila *Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius *Gate of the Crow, Corvus Being one of the three Celestial Spirit Wizards who came to the Celestial Spirit World and was held in an audience with its king, she gained the ability to use Urano Metria; however, as she was instructed that it was a spell meant to be used as a last resort in dire times, she has not yet attempted to cast it. Amateur Marksmanship After resolving herself to support her Spirits and Friends, she gained a preference for using firearms for the sake of "not getting in their way." She realizes that her own fragility would be a detriment in combat situations, and desires to be useful when situations take a sour note. Only as a last resort, of course. Professional Tailoring Prior to becoming a Wizard, Sylvia excelled at her family's owned textile shop. She knows how to sew, mend, and embroider clothing. Many of her own outfits are of her own design. Trivia *By nature, she’s a homebody. * She used to feed the birds around her house in Oshibana, and does so at the Djinn's Grin dormitory-- granted, not outside her window. * She prefers eating savory food over sweet food. * She has an express dislike of the concept of 'deceptive sweetness' and general dishonesty in the sense that people will typically put on airs to take advantage of others. * Her theme is Fake Wings / A Bit of Happiness Category:Characters